


(Y/n)'s Path

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been with Poe for awhile. But with his constant devotion to his missions. She gets tired of all of all that. She decides to embrace The First Order. To where she Meets the two most valuable men in the galaxy. Which are General Hux and Kylo Ren. Hence her ventures into the dark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustATypicalFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalFangirl/gifts).



(Y/n) was by no means apart of either the resistance or the first order. Shevknew however that her boyfriend Poe was. Because he couldn't stop talking to her about joining. She was definantly on the fence about it all. He was often caught giving her hurt looks. She however was not easily lured into those looks he gave.

"(Y/n), If you join the resistance than our lives will be great!" said Poe to her.

"No Poe, I will join neither of those. Will not get into some piussing contest. You go however be the hero for them. Will be here to support you!" said (Y/n) softly.

"(Y/n), I'd be so much easier to choose the resistance! Please!" said Poe to her.

They later on that night had asngry sex roughly so. He'd fuck her as she lay below him. Seeing her helpless body surrender to him so fully. He loved her with everything in him. But he really wanted her to choose a side. That way he could love her more. But with the way things went he suffered the worst. Poe and (Y/n) had felt the juices leak down there thighs. Seeing the cum mix together there.

"Poe, I adore you so very much. With everything that ius inside of me. But you can't keep pressuring me to join a side that I am neither sure of confident about. Hopefully you understand this. Want to make this work!" said (Y/n).

"I will do what you want if you say you'll think about it! For me, please!" said Poe to (Y/n).

"I will think long and hard about this for us both!" said (Y/n) to Poe sweetly.

She knew that she couldn't handle this anymore. The bickering and shouting. All the hate fueled sex they had. She saw as he left on another mission to somewhere secret. She had quickly packed her stuff and got on a space ship. 

"Poe, I really hope you forgive me for what I am about to do. But you don't really love as much as said you did. But I need to move on from you and your constant missions. May the force be with you, my love! Bye home!" said (Y/n) to herself.

She sat down in a seat and as she got in few hours of sleep. Her space ship had landed safely. Hence now she was looking for The First Order officers to capture her. When she saw what she had wanted they came at her. She told them she'd not fight them. They took her into custody and got her to Starkiller Base.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was sitting in an interrogation room of the first order. She saw how plain the walls looked. They looked overall menacing and uncaring. As though she knew this was all very common. Her heart knew that she should feel bad. But Poet had broken so many of his promises. Telling how much he'd be there. Never giving her the time or day. She had thrown alot of insults his way.

"I see that your not only a traitor. But you bedded a known resistance member. The Poe Cameron of The Resistance. Tell us what you know and maybe we will let you go. If you lie to us we will kill you. Done deal!" said General Hux.

"Look I know that he keeps going on about his mission to get info on a guy named Luke Skywalker. That he has been collecting several bits of information. Yes I did bed the resistance fighter. But I will never do so again. He is beneath me. Never really keeping his promises. Fuck him and the resistance." said (Y/n).

She had passed several articles of what Poe had. General Hux had taken every bit of them. She saw this as a way of payback for all of the hurt he had caused.

"General Hux, If I am to be blunt here. You look like a man of impressive stature. I get that we were to say lightly Lovers. But I really don't want to be a part of some pissing contest. To say in the least your new toy to fuck!" said (Y/n) bluntly.

"Ms. (Y/l/n), I will use you again as my toy as I see fit. You may have had qualms leaving my side. But don't think you'll have any sorts of rights. Your my whore for The First Order. You'll be my cum slut as you were before! My lovely deceptive whore of a wife that you still are!" said General Hux.

The general had yanked her to her knee's. Releasing his massive girth to her mouth. Shoving her mouth to the monstrous cock. He had her gagging on his cock. Tears ran down her face as he pummeled her mouth. Making it nice and messy. He shot his load onto her face hard. In long and hot spurts with tons of cum ropes. Smirking down as she looked a total mess. Her lips were swollen and beaten up.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe's P.O.V

He was getting back to his beautiful girlfriend. Was going to make up for all that he has done to her. Leaving her was the most painful thing he had to do. But he had to keep strong. Because he had a mission and very important. But he was starting to question which one he wanted more. He went into his shared quarters and his girlfriend (Y/n) wasn't there. Her stuff was all gone. But a note was left there.

_Poe,_

_I really thought we could work out. But your more invested in your hobby over me. Can't believe we thought we could ever have a relationship. Plus I could never take you away from what you care about. So I did you a favor and left. Hope one day you'll love someone that your willing to put your all into. But that'll never be me. Never really has been.  You keep being you. Don't come try to find me. Bye!_

_From,_

_(Y/n)_

 

Poe sat down on there bed with grief and sadness. That while he was away, she left. The letter itself left little room to go on. She was far away from him. No way was he ever going to get her back. She was never going to be in his arms ever.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

She sat down besides her husband once more. Feeling sick to her stomach that she was being treated differently. But she couldn't say a thing now or ever. Wishing that she could go and have at it with Poe. Knowledge hit her that General Hux was going to keep her his no matter what. No matter the outcome.

"My love, I need to go to bed now. Feeling drained. See you when I wake!" said (Y/n).

"Before you now, I want you to know you'll not escape me again. You will be heavily monitored by me. Because as much as I love you. Your betrayal will not go unmanned. Being my wife will come with little freedom and you will obey me!" said General Hux.

"Yes, my love. I understand now that my freedom lies with you. As long as I am here under your place. My freedom and you will come with little freedom." said (Y/n) firmly.

General Hux's P.O.V

He saw as she went to there bedroom to sleep. He was going to ruin and sully her. Make her finally understand her place by his side forevermore. That she will never know true freedom. She will solely listen to his every word he lashed at her. Fuck her so ruthlessly and violently. She'd beg for his mercy /or leincy and he'd all the while tell her "No!". Let her cries come out for she put him through.

"Soon enough she will learn her place. Learn that my cock will pound her beautiful cunt til it bleeds. Ruin her devine creamy tan skin til it bruises fondly. Til he utters words of both mockery and defilement. Let her believe that he loves her. She will finally learn her place in his new found world of dominated power!" Though General Hux darkly and sinisterly.

He looked on as she had slept in there bed. Seeing her breathing so peacefully and charmingly. That was soon going to be over. Over in so many ways and shapes. She was going to learn quickly. He slipped into bed and held her back to his front. Feeling her nicely warmed body on his body. Kissing her shoulders sweetly.

"Soon, my dove. I will have you and you'll feel my wraith and fury. And what is more....nobody will come to your aide or help. You are my toy to fuck and devour. And I will carve your heart out and let others examine your cruelty!" said General Hux to (Y/n).

With those final words he slipped into a blissful dream of his dominance over her. What he didn't expect was that she was listening to his every word. It had frightened her to no measure. But she knew that she made a grave mistake going to The First Order. She should have stayed where she was surely safe.


	4. Kylo Ren

He heard that his former lover was aboard the space ship he was on now. His dick ached to feel her wet warmth wrap his cock all over again. The feeling it brought him was euphoria laced lust. She was by the general right now though. As soon as he left he'd sneak in and fuck her pussy with his mouth. Make her squirt and hear her scream her release. He had missed her sweet necter and carnal need.

"Soon enough, my sweet. You will be sat on my hard cock. Let go crazy with how bad I will leave you wanting more of me. How much my dick and mouth have missed your beautiful self. Make you break your sanity with the torturous lovemaking. And see them lovely tears escape your eyes as I give you multiple orgasms. Spasming all over my rigid cock. You will cum and cum hard!" thought Kylo valiantly and pridefully.

Kylo had sent his mind in a crazy frenzy. As he planned as to how he'd fuck his lovely little princess again. Make your system go into overdrive and fry your nerves alive. Leave you breaking for more of his sheering touches. Eat that delectable cunt that pours that carnal necter. Hear you beg for his mouth for hours. Then find that sweet spot and make you squirt for many times to come.

She'd look down as my mouth lay waste to her swollen pussy. Look as helpless and defenceless she would soon be. To have realize she'd not escape him ever again. To see body shake and beg for more. Feel his fingers cram her pink cunt. See it all shiny with her slick all over. Knowing he was the one the caused it to be that way. She was going to be his no matter what. There was no escape for her.

He'd grip her tiny little hips in his firm hands. Snake his fingers to that prefect pink clit. As she wailed at him to stop touching her oversensitive clot. He pound her pussy til she came screaming his name. Maybe smear his cum all over body. Let her carry his cum all over herself. Make the redheaded prick fume with fury and wraith. Let him watch as he defiled his wife. Just to see that he'd punish her for being a whore /or slut. That was going to be a sight he'd take much joy in.

"My little hussy will soon learn there are things worst then death. My mouth and cock will do the damage. Let her figure her new place with The First Order. Feel the full force of my hungry heart for her's. She'll be burned by my touch alone. She'd learn her place was going to drive her nuts and insane!" thought Kylo Ren.

He was sleeping with a slumber that enchanted him. That soon General Hux's wife was going to be fucked so openly and raw. Her body was soon going remember his body. Then she was going to be nothing of herself for him only.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo knew exactly as the General was to leave his quarters. Knowing full well that she was going to be at pleasure for hours. Leave her there debauched for Hux to find her and punish her. He was around the corner from his room. He saw as General Hux left. Then he walked into his shared room with his (Y/n).

He went to work right away and woke her up. She was nude as all can be. Trying to get away from him. But he had her pinned under him. Using the force on her.

"You really thought you could leave me? Nope. Your mines forever!" said Kylo.

"Kylo, I really tried to stay away. My betrayal was strongly felt. But I got us the info we needed. Had to double cross that ape of a man for us!" said (Y/n).

"Yeah you got the info we needed. But at what cost to us. We missed your gracious nature. How firm you got with us to behave!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo held onto her skin with roughness. He was already nude as can be. She knew she had to comply to him. She was nothing with him, just a slut. She opened her legs. He dove his mouth to her shiny pink pearl. Loving the way she just took it. She was squirming on his mouth. Kylo held firm to her hips. That way she was not to run. He pelted his hot tongue into her tiny cunt.

"Kylo.....please.... I need your mercy....want your trust!" sobbed (Y/n) to Kylo.

Kylo had felt her orgasm latch onto (Y/n). Tasting her sweet honey necter pour from her small vulnerable body. She was sobbing out her first release. Feeling her tiny hips in his hands. Had him reeling with joy and absolute pleasure.

"You know, I was going to let you go free. But your worth the fight. I can sense how much you miss my mouth on your beautiful cunt. You taste so damn good!" said Kylo.

He had inserted his fingers into her small shaven cunt. She was trying to avoid his mouth at all cost. Felt as she tried to suppress her orgasm from him. He ripped it out of her without any mercy. She yelled as her second orgasm tore from her useless body. Seeing her a sobbing whimpering mess on the bed.

"Now that wasn't so hard to let yourself go. Or was it that it felt so good. That you tried to withold it from me. You know I will always get what I want!" said Kylo.

He put her on all her fours and made sure she was ready for his cock. Silent tears of pain and pleasure had soon made it's way to her body. Kylo was going to take what dalliances he was able to from (Y/n). Because he deserved it too now.

"You know as much as was going to give you mercy. I changed my mind!" said Kylo.

He rammed the full length of his cock into her pussy. She let hot tears stream down her face. Kylo held a firm grip on her hips and the way she was under his mercy. That her body was able to adjust to his full height fastly. He loved how with each scream she gave out. It made his cock throb in her. She was never going to run from this ever again. She was his and his only. He felt hger orgasm around him for a thrid time. He loved his her juicy warm cunt took his cock.

"You will soon that you will never escape The First Order. That you will not flee us a second time. You will soon learn to obey and oblige us forever!" said Kylo.

He rammed the full length on himself into her. Feeling her body convulse in utter terror. That gecwas one to have caused her to be this way. He pummeled her to the bed. Taking everything from her. To feel that she was his no matter what. He spilled himself hard and fast in her. Spilling ropes and ropes of cum in her pink pussy.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had felt unbelievably tired and sore having Kylo's marks all over her body. He was gone by the time she came to. She had gone into the refresher to clean up. Ordering a clean bot to get some new sheets. She came out and got on dress. Then she went to trudge out to go find General Hux. He was in his office a few floors above her. She felt no need to introduce herself. Just barging in his office.

"You know Sir, You must learn how better secure your password to your office!" said (Y/n).

She stroke over to his desk and sat down. She dfid however wince out of pain. After the pounding Kylo had gone and gave her. She knew that this would know this happen to her. Was at the mercy of The First Order. Knowing shecwas merely a toy for there own goals. But that was okay for her. She had accepted it fully.

"(Y/n), I know you have very thin layer of clothing. Just show those that the General's wife is an utter slut. Sure as hell dresses like one!" said General Hux.

"Why don't find out how much I truly can unleash on your reputation. Besides I have different qualms for you. This is a kick in the teeth for you. Thought I was nothing but your cunt. Sure as hell like your whore wife!" said (Y/n) snidely.

She rubbed her prefect heart shaped ass on Hux's crouch area.  He felt her want and need for him. He flipped her onto his desk and spread her legs apart. Delving into warm silken folds. Hearing her sweet whimpers for so much more. Fingering her g-spot over and over again. Lapping her pretty little pink clit she has. He could use to fucking her with his mouth. She didn't deserve the luxury of his cock.

He held her delicious small hips down as tongue fucked over and over. She was cumming down his throat hard. She was whining that it was too much. Hearing her yell for his cock to fuck her. He wasn't going to do that one bit. She looked a wreck as her their orgasm swept over her body. Looking like the prefect debauched flower she was for him. He luysted at her with a burning hungry.

She looked down as General Hux slammed his hot smooth tongue on her aching cunt. Seeing he had much drive and passion for her. Feeling his tongue on cunt made her squealing in delightful pleasure. She cried as her fifth orgasm swept over her. She lay there with her cum and his saliva all over cunt.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) had walked back to her shared room with The General. But in her heart she missed Poe. But he had broken her heart way too many times. Many people were going to be soon shocked that she was a force user herself. Maybe more powerful than Kylo. But she wasn't going to go rambling on about it like him.

"You know Lil Sis, I expected when I had you flee to flee. Now here you are just taking it like you usually did. Or unless you are here cause you have an actual plan to your madness. Because this is beneath you right now!" said Captain Phasma.

"You know Phasma, You may or have not noticed but I do have said plan. It will consist of getting a bit of blood on my hand. Have no qualms about that. You just need to have my back when I tell you to get me the fuck out of here!" said (Y/n).

The pair had gone to Phasma's quarters and talked for a bit of time. She divulged only a part of her plan. As she was currently planning out another plan. To go on that path. But otherwise she was making her way back to her shared quarters. She got into one of many of the war rooms and stole some important files. Hiding the device in her tampoon box. No way was the General ever going to know. She went onto make them both some dinner. And got some wine and poured the contents into a glass. Dinner was just getting done as she set down the silverware.

"Oh I decided to make your favorite dish....it is still Lasagna, right?" asked (Y/n).

"Yes it is my favorite dish. But probably THE favorite thing I love to eat. It has pink lips, delicious necter taste ,and squirms as I finger it with either tongue or fingers....what is that I love most to eat? It is your fucking hot cunt!" said General Hux.

She started to blush profusely so and near burned her cheeks. They ate there meal while she was thinking of way to not let this night ernd in sex. Although it was quite the naughty type. The General stared at her with nothing but lust in his eyes for her. Seeing her looking she fuckable in that red silk floor length dress made him hard. Knowing he could just tear off the dress with his hands too.

"You know General, You have about the most charming eyes full of lies and hate. But I guess that happens when you come from a shit planet too. Got to say you must depart from your self imposed dignified ego. Let me roam free, Fucker!" said (Y/n) to General Hux quite rudely.

She got up and left him there to ponder what it is what truly said sink in. She made her way to her explore all of starkiller base. Most of the higher Officers and stromtroopers saw as she had a smile on her face. As she got back she slipped into bed and slept for bit. Kylo came in and told her that they had Poe in custody. She got into simple black silk halter top and matching pencil skirt with red high heels. Covering her face in simple make up. They went to go see Poe together.

She stood behind Poe as he came to from being knocked out. Kylo was in front of him just staring at him. She wasn't one to fiddle about much. Kylo felt her anger for the resistance scum. Little did they know she held onto the device that she had stolen info off of. With a message on it to him. Hopefully he would get it.

"It is truly a delight to see you in so much pain. To know that I had finally came to my senses about you. But you opened my eyes to your lies. You will give us the info we require or we will take action against you. Trust me when I say you will not like what The First Order does to you. You may beg now!" said (Y/n) to Poe.

"You know that I know that this isn't you one bit. You can still be good. You can turn this all around. Because I know in that heart of yours you will always love me. That you'll always be fond of our time together. I will forever only love you always! Even if you hurt me that will be okay!" said Poe to (Y/n) with sympathy.

Kylo saw as she started to torture Poe for the binfo they needed to have. It hurt her cause she neither wanted or accepted what she was doing. She went through all that was in his mind. She allowed Kylo to look through her's. Kylo had left to report this to General Hux. She was crying into Poe's neck with misery and disgust of what she just did. Poe kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She had clung onto him with dear life. 

Before she had left she had slipped the high confidential info into his pant pocket. She said she would be back to make sure he was okay. Kylo went back into the room to torture Poe for even touching what is his and Hux's. Poe let scream and wail come from his mouth. Letting him fall limply into the things that held him prisoner. Poe was glad she had given him that peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Give me comments and kudos! Thanks! :-)


End file.
